everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tournament
Summary: The Hunters are accidentally signed up for a jazz tournament. Which none of them know how to do. Note: There will be a song in her from Kakegurui called Deal with the Devil by Tia, albeit the English cover version by Mewkiyoko. I don't own the song, all rights belong to the original artist, please support the initial release. 'Link to the song they used: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srg6vjmZkp8 '(We open up on the Hunters, watching Trifa play Ultimate Custom Night.) Foxx Otur: Okay, so I think you're gonna want to shut that door... Trifa Liang-Mania: Got it...oh, nobody's there. Setsuna Mikoto: Um, Trifa, should you really be ignoring the vent so much? Trifa Liang-Mania: C'mon, it's just a ve- (Ennard suddenly leaps out of the vent. Cue screaming from all the Hunters.) Trifa Liang-Mania: AAAAAH! THAT WAS THE FIFTH TIME, ENNARD! Adam Beetle: Fifth time?! If Ennard kills you so much, why aren't you putting more stock in the vents?! Trifa Liang-Mania: I keep forgetting about the stupid vent! This means war, you gods-damn clown...dancer...whatever you are! (Ennard starts to say his lines but Trifa just grabs ear plugs and plugs them into her ear.) Trifa Liang-Mania: I'm sick of his voice! Foxx Otur: 'I'm gonna go take dump. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Bathroom's by the kitchen. now where were we? '(Foxx goes to the bathroom and takes his phone out and dials a number to the internet company that he will be changing to.) Lady: 'Hello, this is the Fredrick Hopestring festival sign up line, name please? '(He flushes the toilet, obscuring her voice.) Foxx Otur: 'Um, what? '''Lady: '''Sir, you are calling the sign up line. '''Foxx Otur: '''Oh, my name is Foxx Otur. '''Lady: '''How many people are there in your group? '''Foxx Otur: '''That's a weird question, well, 22. '''Lady: '''And your group name? '''Foxx Otur: '''The Rebel Hunters... '''Lady: '''Your ages? '''Foxx Otur: '''14 to 19 '''Lady: '''Alright, everything's set up. Your phone number's in the system, and the tournament is next month. Thank you for signing up. '''Foxx Otur: '''Tournament? Sign up?! WAIT! '(The lady hangs up. His face turns white.) Foxx Otur: 'Nia's gonna kill me.... '(He walks out of the bathroom and heads back to the game room and hears his friends and their puchis screaming after Nightmarionne jump-scares them.) Adam Beetle: 'Dammit! This is the second time! '''Aido: '''aido. (I hate this game.) '''Foxx Otur: '''Uh, guys...I kinda...signed us up for some tournament? '(Everyone turns to him.) Nia Troy: 'What did you do? Give me your phone. '(She takes the phone and searches up the most recent number Foxx called, she clicks on the first link and it takes her to a website.) Nia Troy: 'The Fredrick Hopestring Jazz Festival and Tournament. '(She looks at him angrily.) Nia Troy: 'You'd better start digging your grave. '''Foxx Otur: '''It was an accident! I- '''Nia Troy: '''Hold on, it says the prize here is a contract with Xena, 125k and a trip to New Orleans! '(Everyone looks at Foxx.) Nia Troy: 'Guys....We're winning this thing! We really need a vacation, ours are always cut short. '''Ife Aeras: '''How exactly are we gonna do that? It's a professional Jazz competition, and there are loads of musicians there better than me at Jazz! '''Nia Troy: '''Right, judging criteria. Quality of Composition or Cover, Costumes, Performance, Vocal Arrangements and Dance Routines. Welp, I guess I know what we need to work on first. I mean this is a death match, there's only one round. '''Ife Aeras: '''Right! To my house! '(They all teleport to Ife's home where they begin going through a selection of songs to cover.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'How about this one? '''Ife Jakuta: '''Nah, or maybe this? No... '''Yoruko Senju: '''Wait! I got it! How about this one? '''Ife Aeras: '''Yoruko, you're a genius! Now we have to arrange the instruments and actually know how to play them. Now from what I can see from the song they definitely got saxophone, trumpet, piano, electric guitar, bass and drums. Plus a backup drum, back up guitar, another trumpet and back up bass. Any volunteers for them? By the way dibs on main bass. '''Yang Hou: '''I guess I can go for piano, I mean I play keyboard. '''Foxx Otur: '''Dibs on main guitar. '''Hachi Nile: '''Maybe I can try trumpet. '''Eigou Nile: '''Me too! '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''I guess I can do back-up bass. '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''I'll go for saxophone. '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Drums! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Back up drums! '''Adam Beetle: '''Back up guitar it is for me then. '''Toni Aeras: '''so you got that sorted, I guess we'll do the vocal arrangements and dance routines. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''I'll find the perfect look for us! '(The team is then shown going through a montage of them trying out dances and playing the instruments and trying to sing, the calendar is shown flipping through to the next month. Along the way they're broken floors, walls and instruments while trying to practice and have made some people's ears bleed. But they're shown slowly getting better. Adolpha is shown showing them different outfits, a deck of cards, bunny outfits, casino dealers then finally red tuxedos/ tuxedo leotards with cards as decorations and top hats and bow ties.) Nia Troy: 'These look amazing! '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''plus as a special effect the cards are detachable from the outfits so get it? Cuz song's about gambling? '''Toni Aeras: '''Alright guys, it's showtime! '(The camera cuts to the event and the announcer is on stage.) Announcer: 'Up next, we got the Rebel Hunters and their performance piece. Deal with the Devil, by Tia. enjoy! '(The guys walk onto stage with Toni. The lights dim and Akihiro and Shade start playing the drums.) Toni Aeras:'' One, two, one ''(The stage glows bright red as Vidyut, Hachi and eigou start playing the saxophone and trumpets, the other girls are revealed to be on silks and they pencil drop down from the ceiling. They get off the silks and they start tap dancing with Toni while Yang joins in on the piano.)' Yoruko Senju: 'Rising, Falling, come what will. '''Talia Reflection: '''My hand might be trash, I won't spill. '(The girls all do a high kick, spin and hat throw and hat trick with the cane. ) Kagami Nile: 'See who has the stronger mind. Pass your limits and survive! '(They do a hat tip and spin their cans around, then they do a death drop) Setsuna Mikoto: 'Can you see it? I can't tell. Heaven or Hell? In this world there's just one rule: '(They slowly slide up using their backs and do the splits. They slowly get up and pin their canes down shimmy them around a little.) All the girls: 'Whoever wins, their word will be absolute '(They spin and did a little can dance and slam the canes end to the ground.) Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: 'A woman needs some resolve, I’ve gotta give him a puzzle to solve. '(They spin again and do some more cane tricks.) Nia Troy: 'Do what I have to, I’ll even bet my life! Cause’ I’m the all-in gambling queen! '(They all do some hat tricks and they detach the cards from their outfits before flinging them into the audience) All of the girls: 'You can see through me? You doubt me. Thought you had me? Let’s showdown! '''All of the girls: '''Deal with the Devil, I see your lies No matter the cost, I’ll make you mine Down to every hair, make you resign I will own you A million dollars? I’d say raise I can’t stop trembling with excitement C’mon boy, let’s go until I’m spent! Deal with the Devil, Oh, I want more! The endlessly thrilling time in store I won’t let you touch it, that’s for sure, All this money! A million dollars? I’d say raise So come on, hurry, make your mind up! Until we hit high, don’t you dare stop Only ever making wishes, you naive baby No one else can make me feel it Come give it all to me Love me, honey~ '(They do a tap dance routine as the boys' music gets faster. In the end they all slide down to their knees and wink at the audience. The music plays for a little bit.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Through your confidential gaze, I can make you show me your ways. '(The girls slam down their canes and spin them around for a bit.) Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: 'Secrets always taste so good. I’ll turn them to, a trap that you can’t avoid '(They hold their fingers up to their lips and they do some high kicks.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'I’ll tempt you, I’ll make you bend. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Take time to second guess and it’s the end. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''This sweet expression: I’ll play innocent '''All girls: '''As I bring your world crumbling down! '(Some more hat and card tricks and they all throw away their tuxedo jackets, the crowd goes wild.) All girls: '“I can see that you’re bluffing”? You doubt me. Thought you had me? Let’s showdown! Deal with the Devil You won’t get past me No matter how minuscule the cheat There’s nothing these eyes of mine can’t see Don’t you get it? A million dollars? I’d say raise I want to conquer you completely Then I’ll love you and you’ll never leave me You’re my prey and, there’s no way you’ll ever leave my sight Wet my lips and call it fate ‘cause You’re going nowhere my babe~ '(More Jazz/Tap dancing routines. The music plays on its own for a bit, Setsuna, Yoruko and Kagami get hoisted up on aerial hoops and they do a small aerial routine while the other girls are in their own dance numbers.) Nia, Yoruko and Trifa: 'The jack of diamonds! This all has been worth it! '(The aerial routine changes top Toni, Nia and Adolpha.) Adolpha, Kagami and Setsuna: 'I hide my smile, and patiently wait~ '(Aerial routines for Amber, Hinoka and Talia.) Amber, Hinoka and Toni: 'Can’t see through my poker face, why, it’s perfect! '(Trifa, Jewel and Valeria do their hoop routines.) Valeria, Jewel and Talia: 'It never falters, you’ll only end up wasting your time '(Finally the girls all get hoisted up and they do a synchronized aerial routine and throw away their hats into the crowd. Meanwhile the music plays on it own for a bit.) All the girls: 'I feel your gaze on my skin All the desires that you’re holding in Why try to save them? You could have so much more Fun if you’d just come play with me So, what, you’re scared to lose? You’re easy game. Thought you had me? Let’s showdown! Deal with the Devil, I see your lies No matter the cost, I’ll make you mine Down to every hair, make you resign I will own you A million dollars? I’d say raise I can’t stop trembling with excitement C’mon boy, let’s go until I’m spent ! Deal with the Devil, Oh, I want more! The endlessly thrilling time in store I won’t let you touch it, that’s for sure, All this money! A million dollars? I’d say raise So come on, hurry, make your mind up! Until we hit high, don’t you dare stop Only ever, making wishes, you naive baby No one else can, make me feel it Come give it all to me Love me, honey~ '(More dancing! Tap dance mixed with a bit of jazz. In the end the girls all do the splits and fling the last bits of their cards into the crowd. They all get up and bow and the crowd goes nuts.) Announcer: Well that was an amazing performance! Give it up for the Rebel Hunters! (After a whole load of other performances the announcer is back on stage.) Announcer: 'Alright! In First place we have, Synchro! '''Rebel Hunters: '''Dammit. '''Announcer: '''In second place, Fuzo! And in third place, Rebel Hunters! Congratulations all of you! Enjoy your trips to New Orleans! '''Rebel Hunters: '''Yay! '(The camera cuts to the three teams hanging out at a fried chicken shop on Bourbon Street in New Orleans, some of them are taking pictures, some are shopping near by or just eating. The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes